


You two are dating?

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Episode: s03e20 The Prom, F/M, Romance, Season/Series 03, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Giles has a date for the Prom, and it is not someone Buffy expected.
Relationships: Buffy Summers & Joyce Summers, Rupert Giles & Buffy Summers, Rupert Giles/Joyce Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	You two are dating?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Just thought this would be fun to do.

Buffy had finished her dance with Angel and saw that Xander was dancing with Anya, while Willow was dancing with Oz, and Cordelia with Wesley.

' _Ewwww'_ , she thought to herself regarding the last one.

Then she saw Giles was just sitting alone, still holding her Class Protector award, and she walked to him, sitting nearby. "No one to dance with you?"

"Not yet", Giles simply said with a sigh.

"Maybe I can dance with you", Buffy said with a smile as he gave her a look. "I mean, not in that way, just, you know, a sweet bonding way. What do you say?"

Buffy felt bad for him too, since she knew if Jenny had still been alive, she and Giles would be dancing together right now, and after her, he hadn't had any love.

"You remember I told you a while ago that people could surprise?" Giles asked and Buffy nodded as he looked behind her. "Well, here is one, please do not scream, and please do not kill us."

"Us?" Buffy asked as she turned around, and then her jaw dropped on seeing who had come.

It was her mom! In a black dress that made her look….not mom-ish.

"Mom?" Buffy said, horrified, as she walked to her. "What are you doing here? In that?"

She then turned to see Giles getting back, and looked between them with a dropped jaw, her eyes wide, as she put the pieces together. "So, you two….why….how…..when…..?"

"I wanted to attend this, and I noticed Rupert didn't have anyone to bring, so we decided to be here together", Joyce said with a smile. "But then you mentioned the Hellhounds and all that, so I decided to come late, till you had dealt with them all."

"Look what she got", Giles said, lifting the Class Protector award as he handed it to her, and Joyce looked at it with a proud smile.

"Oh, my girl, Class Protector, I am so proud", Joyce said as she kissed Buffy on both cheeks and then hugged her. "Sorry I missed it."

"Uhhhh, no problem", Buffy said lamely as she handed it back to her. "Thanks mom."

"So, you two are gonna dance?" Buffy asked.

"I suppose we are", Giles said as Buffy felt weird.

"I'm gonna go…..uh, look the other way", Buffy said lamely as she awkwardly bolted away, not looking too subtle.

Giles and Joyce then held hands and started swaying to the music as Giles said with a smile. "Thank you for coming."

"Not a problem, been a while since I was in this sort of thing", Joyce told him. "And I thought you could use someone here."

"And I appreciate you being the one", Giles agreed as they smiled at each other, continuing the dance further.

* * *

Later

The Prom had ended and people were heading back as Giles said to Joyce. "Well, I had a good time tonight."

"So did I, Rupert", Joyce smiled. "It's been a fun night. Even better than the previous time."

And Joyce's tongue slip immediately made things awkward as the two blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, uhhh, last time", Giles sputtered lamely. "I mean, it wasn't us, right? It was just teena-"

"Yeah, teenage us!" Joyce said.

"Right, so this was more fun", Giles ranted. "Was I good that time?"

"Oh you were great!" Joyce said, knowing what he was referring to. "But you know, teenagers, coat stealing, Buffy seeing us, candies and all that!"

"Yeah, yeah right", Giles said awkwardly. "This was much better."

"Yup, we had better fun tonight", Joyce agreed with a smile, their faces very close now, and then they ended up moving into each other as they kissed passionately, closing their eyes.

Buffy was just coming to pick Joyce when she saw that and her jaw dropped again. "Urrgggh! Oh my God!"

"Why are you acting that way, Buff?" Xander asked randomly.

"I don't know", Buffy shook her head. "It's just….."

"I think they look cute together", Willow told Buffy.

"Really?" Buffy asked Willow.

"Yes, I am inclined to agree with Willow", Oz told her. "They just seem….connected for a lack of better word."

"I don't want to comment, but you can be happy for them", Angel told Buffy, and he sounded guilty too, due to having killed Jenny.

"I would be pretty freaked out if it was my mom with someone else, but only because that someone else isn't Giles", Cordelia said to Buffy.

"Yeah, guess you're all right", Buffy said with a sigh. "I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around this is all."

"I mean, Giles is much better than Ted, isn't he?" Willow reminded.

"Oh there is no comparison!" Buffy said. "Maybe I can be more supportive."

Giles and Joyce were finally done and looked at each other with smiles as Buffy walked closer and gave a polite cough.

The two turned to her, embarrassed as Buffy said. "Can we go home together?"

"Sure", Joyce said as she looked at Giles. "Bye Rupert."

"Goodbye, Joyce", Giles nodded. "Goodbye, Buffy."

"Bye", Buffy waved to him, and then also to her friends as they walked to her car together, Buffy still holding her award.

Joyce started. "I know what you're gonna say-"

"If you two want to date, go date! Don't mind me!" Buffy said as Joyce shot her a surprised look. "I mean, yeah, I'd be weirded out, but you two deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Buffy", Joyce said, kissing her forehead. "I knew you'd understand."

"Please just don't make out in front of me!"

"Got it!"

**Author's Note:**

> And this is done. Now originally I was gonna write a one-shot where Giles imagines Jenny appearing at the Prom and dancing with him, then coming back to reality, but it'd be too sad, and after my other recent fic 'If your wings are broken, please take mine', I can't bear to write sad stuff again anytime soon.
> 
> So we got this instead. Sure Giles/Joyce would be cliché, but it'd still be intriguing IMO, especially seeing how it affects the dynamic of the Summers family, since Giles was already playing father figure to Buffy and then Dawn too. Outside of Jenny, the only one I ship Giles with is Joyce. And he would be much better for Joyce than Hank or Ted.
> 
> The dress Joyce wore here was the same one she wore in 'I Was Made To Love You'.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
